DOBLE PERSONALIDAD
by Maky Kaos
Summary: CROSSOVER- Kaoru tropieza con Kyôshiro, quien se parece en caracter a Kenshin, con lo cual la hará tener sus dudas... REVIEWS!
1. El vendedor de medicinas

**DOBLE PERSONALIDAD**

_**CAP1. El vendedor de medicinas**_

Notas de Autor: He cogido un personaje de otra serie de Samurai Deeper Kyo, ya que este personaje se me hace muy útil para esta historia, espero que os guste.

Kaoru iba paseando tranquilamente como un día cualquiera dirigiéndose al dojo. Mientras iba pensante en los entrenamientos que debía realizar para sus clases de kendo, sin darse cuenta, tropieza con alguien.

- AAAUCH- se quejan ambos.

- Lo siento, no le había visto…- se disculpa la chica.

- Oh! No se preocupe, a sido culpa mía, estaba pensante en mis cosas…- agrega.

Kaoru observó al hombre, era de estatura normal, pelo corto y moreno, ojos negros y cara inocente, llevaba un kimono muy roído y a sus espaldas portaba una caja.

- Deje que la ayude a levantar- dijo cortésmente prestando su mano.

- Gracias, es usted vendedor de medicinas?

- Así es, tengo muy buenos medicamentos y uno que hago que lo cura todo! Jeje- ríe amable.

De pronto, la llegó a la mente que debía comprar pomada para las cicatrices de Kenshin- No tendrá unas pomadas para cicatrices, verdad?

- Sí, además la hago yo con hierbas naturales, tome.

- Cuánto es- pregunta sacando su monedero.

- No se preocupe, por mi culpa se ha tropezado conmigo- posa su mano sobre la de Kaoru impidiendo que le diera dinero- asi que se lo regalo- sonríe.

- M-muchas gracias-se sonroja un poco- de todas formas también ha sido culpa mía.

- Gusto en conocerla, sayonara- se despide y sigue con su camino.

- Sayonara- responde feliz..

Al rato llega al dojo donde Kenshin estaba lavando la colada, la kendoka se acerca al samurai y le saluda- Hola Kenshin, ya he llegado.

- Hola Kaoru-dono, qué tal el paseo?

- Me ha sentado muy bien, por cierto, te he comprado una pomada para tus cicatrices.

Le enseña la pomada y Kenshin se queda extrañado en la cajita que portaba dicho contenido- Este no es el que me receta Megumi…

- Sí, lo se, es que me choqué con un vendedor de medicinas muy amable y para disculparse me lo regaló, dijo que lo hacía él.

- Pues lo probaré- sonríe- quiere que le prepare algo de comida?

- No gracias, voy a entrenar un rato- desaparece por la puerta.

- Hola a todos- se oye una voz y Kenshin se dirige al recibidor.

- Hola Sano, que tarde has venido hoy, te has picado de nuevo en los dados- pregunta burlón.

- Muy gracioso Kenshin… - luego mira el guerrero hacia los lados buscando a alguien- Has visto a Jo-chan?

- Está entrenando- explica.

- Entonces mejor me voy…- intenta escaquearse.

- Para qué la querías?

- Era para que me prestase algo de dinero, he conocido a un amigo en la sala de juegos y nos apetecía tomar algo por ahí, pero creo que rectificaré y que Tae me lo ponga en mi cuenta…- sonríe indeciso.

- Tu… cuenta…- dice con una gota en la cabeza.

Al rato, Kaoru sale de darse una ducha después del entrenamiento pero ve que Kenshin no se encontraba en el dojo- Yahiko!

- Dime- contesta el pequeño.

- Sabes dónde está Kenshin?

- Fue a dar un paseo- señala con el dedo hacia la calle.

- Jo! No me esperó- suspira triste- Bueno me iré yo por mi cuenta- se gira- Cuida del dojo Yahiko.

- Si es lo que siempre hago bruja.

- No quiero estropear mi buen día renacuajo…- y se va sin hacer mucho caso.

La muchacha decidió ir al Akabeko para visitar a sus amigas, entra y se encuentra sentado al vendedor de medicinas, se acerca a saludarle- hola de nuevo.

- Hola, qué tal anda usted? Le vino bien la pomada?

- No era para mí, era para un amigo.

- Oh! Lo siento, no me presenté- se levanta- Mi nombre es Kyôshiro Mibu.

- Yo Kaoru Kamiya, encantada.

- Quiere sentarse para tomar algo- la ofrece asiento.

- No, solo venía a saludar a unas amigas, estás solo?

- Estaba con un amigo.

- Un amigo- ve que no hay nadie a su lado- Y dónde est�?

- Se ha ido hace nada, he quedado para comer luego con él.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, mata ne, Kyôshiro- aquel hombre le pareció muy amable y confiado.

Ky: Sayonara Kaoru-dono.

Esa palabra le resultó familiar, así le llamaba Kenshin, lo cual odiaba, hizo caso omiso y se marchó.

- Hola Kaoru- saluda Tae a Kaoru- en qué estabas pensando?

- Hola Tae, no nada, es que acabo de estar hablando con un vendedor de medicinas.

- A sí? Dónde- intenta buscarlo con la mirada.

- Está al…- pero ve que ya había desaparecido- vaya, se ha ido.

- Qué te trae por aquí?

- Venía a saludaros- ríe feliz.

- Dónde está Kenshin, Kaoru?

- No lo se, ha ido a pasear, según Yahiko.

- Camarera- alguien llama a Tae.

- Lo siento Kaoru, tenemos mucha gente y no puedo estar contigo.

- Lo entiendo- sale del Akabeko, acaba su segundo paseo y se encuentra en la entrada del dojo con Kenshin.

- Dónde te habías metido- pregunta la muchacha.

- Había ido a hablar con Saito, me había citado para hablar de unos asuntos, nunca me deja en paz…

- No habrá problemas de nuevo, verdad?

- No, nada- explica nervioso.

- Entremos.

- Ey, Jo-chan- la llama Sanosuke.

- Podrías saludar, no- dice algo enfadada.

- Para qué?

- Deja- cambia el tema- qué quieres ahora?

- Pues he traido a comer a un amigo ya que no tenemos nada de dinero, si no te importaría que comiese con nosotros, es muy buen hombre.

- Te crees que esto es una pensión- grita furiosa.

- No seas roñosa, anda…

- Sanosuke…

- Si molesto, mejor me voy, no se preocupen- aparece el "amigo" de Sano.

La muchacha reconoció esa voz, se giró y vió al vendedor de medicinas- Kyôshiro!

- Le conoces- pregunta el luchador extrañado.

- Sí- asienteél es el que me regaló la pomada de Kenshin- explica.

- Hola de nuevo Kaoru-dono, siento lo ocurrido.

- Por qué no me lo has dicho antes- exclama ilusionada- Claro, que te puedes quedar!

- No quiero molestar.

- Ven, te diré donde sentar.

Kenshin se acerca a Sanosuke y le pregunta- este es tu nuevo amigo?

- Sí- este contesta- acaba de llegar a Tokyo, su nombre es Kyôshiro.

- Sabes algo más de él?

- No que yo sepa, sólo que es un simple vendedor de medicinas, por qué lo preguntas?

- No te has fijado que lleva una katana de 5 saku…

- Sí, pero dice que solo la utiliza para ahuyentar a los ladrones.

- En serio- pregunta con desconfianza.

- Sí, venga, entremos a comer que me muero de hambre!

- Como siempre… - el samurai pelirrojo accede a ir a cenar.

Todos ya están sentados y empiezan a comer la comida preparada por Kenshin.

- Mmmm… - se relame Kyôshiro- Esto está delicioso, cocina muy bien Kaoru-dono.

- Eh… - ella se sonroja por vergüenza- No he sido yo, más bien fue Kenshin…

- En serio? Pues está genial- se gira hacia el "cocienro"- Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Kyôshiro Mibu.

- A Sanosuke ya le conoces- presenta Kaoru- el pequeño repelente es Yahiko,…

- Bruja fea- se defiende- No la hagas caso, es una amargada…

- Te mato idiota!

- Eh… - intenta calmar la situacion el invitado- puede seguir con las presentaciones…?

- … lo siento Kyôshiro… el que está a mi lado es Kenshin Himura.

- Ah! Es el de la pomada, no es cierto- recuerda- Qué tal le fue?

- Muy bien, la hizo usted- contesta cortés.

- Sí, soy un especialista- explica- mira, les voy a enseñar mi medicina que lo cura todo- saca un frasquito de su caja, lo abre y estalla en la cara del chico. Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante la pequeña explosión.

- S- seguro que lo cura todo? JAJAJAJA- se ríe a carcajadas Yahiko.

- Aún debo cambiarle un componente… cof, cof- tose.

- Toma una de mis bolas de arroz Kyôshiro- le ofrece la kendoka- a ver que te parecen?

Coge una de ellas pero ve la cara de todos, una expresión de pena, esto dio miedo al muchacho aunque no quería herir a su anfitriona, asi que empezó a comerlo. Un sabor amargo, agrio y dulce a la vez empezó a sentir en sus papilas gustativos, una sensación horrible, empezó a ponerse de todos los colores y consiguió comerse todo. Kaoru esperaba impaciente saber la opinión del conejillo de indias.

- E-está m-muy ri-rico…- le costaba hablar.

- Quieres otro- pregunta contenta.

- NO- rectifica- Es que… estoy muy lleno ya, gracias…

- Increíble, se lo ha comido todo y aún no ha muerto- decía sorprendido el crío.

PLONK!

- Bruja- se queja con un chichón en la cabeza- No me pegues así, es la pura verdad!

- Al menos él sabe lo que es bueno y reconocer a una buena cocinera, no como vosotros- ruge.

- Bueno, debemos marcharnos- agrega Sanosuke.

- A dónde- ella se levanta.

- A buscarle un sitio de alojamiento, mi chabola es demasiada pequeña para los dos.

- Podría quedarse aquí- propone Kenshin.

- Buena idea!

- En serio- pregunta el vendedor de medicinas.

- Aj�, dormirás con Yahiko – señala a su pupilo.

- Muchas gracias, pero no puedo pagarles, no tengo casi dinero…

- No se preocupe por eso- dice el pelirrojo.

- Es verdad, todos los presentes son unos gorrones que nunca ponen dinero…- exclamó con ironía la dueña del dojo.

- Ejem… entonces me podría quedar yo tambien- se apunta el chico castaño- Venga Jo-chan…

- De acuerdo…- accede.

- Entonces Kyôshiro dormirá conmigo, Yahiko y Sanosuke juntos- dice el samurai.

- Yo con este enano- replica.

- Esto es injusto, prefiero que se venga Kyôshiro- también se queja.

- No discutáis y empezad a recoger todo esto- ordena Kaoru.

- Venga conmigo, mientras le enseño el dojo- le ofrece Kenshin a Kyôshiro.

- Gracias.


	2. Un regalo

**_Cap. 2 Un regalo_**

Ambos dan una vuelta por el dojo para ser visto por el nuevo huésped, luego se sientan a tomar el té.

- Es usted samurai- pregunta Kyôshiro.

- Así es, usted también lo fue, no- responde Kenshin.

- Eh…

- Se nota en sus manos y en la espada que lleva- da un sorbo el pelirrojo- es muy extraño encontrar una espada de estas ahora.

- Lo se, es una reliquia familiar, por eso.

- La tiene atada- observa dicha espada que la levaba remendada con vendas viejas- no la quiere utilizar?

Kyôshiro baja la cabeza y deja la taza en el suelo- Las espadas solo sirven para matar a la gente y hacer carnicerías…

- Sí, lo se- suspira- pero también sirve para proteger a las personas que amas…- explica sonriente.

Esa última frase le pareció muy convincente al vendedor por parte de Kenshin- Es verdad, pero... yo no tengo a nadie a quien proteger ... .U Siempre voy solo.

- A mi también me ocurría, hasta que conocí a esta gran familia- dice mientras mira al jardín y observa a la joven que se encontraba regando las flores. Kyôshiro se percata de su mirada y ve a Kaoru, se gira de nuevo hacia su acompañante e intenta decir- Sois...

- No- le corta y da otro sorbo.

- Vaya, creía que si- al ver la expresión de su anfitrión agrega tranquilo- Tienes miedo a dañarla, no es cierto- a continuación bebe. Kenshin se queda sorprendido ante el comentario pero no dice nada y agacha la cabeza.

- Te entiendo, me ocurrió parecido- deja en el suelo la taza, se levanta y se inclina en forma de gratitud- Os agradezco toda vuestra hospitalidad, pero debo irme ya a vender- sonríe- Gracias por todo Kenshin Himura.

- El gusto ha sido nuestro – contesta también sonriendo.

Antes de marcharse se gira y añade como despido- Si aceptas un consejo de este humilde vendedor de medicinas... – retorna su cara a una expresión triste- el pasado, pasado est�, por mucho que hayas causado, al fin de cuentas de una forma u otra acabas expiando tus pecados de alguna forma... adiós Kenshin- ríe de nuevo y se va.

- Adiós, nos vemos luego- se despide amablemente pero sin dejar de olvidar la última frase dicha de ese hombre.

Kyôsiro está saliendo por la puerta hasta que una voz le llama- Kyôshiro!

- Kaoru-dono- exclama el chico.

- No te irías sin despedir!

- Lo siento, no quería molestar- se arrasca la cabeza tontamente- Gracias por todo.

- De nada, vendrás a dormir, verdad?

- No lo creo- dice apenado.

- Por qué?

- Debo proseguir mi camino, soy un vendedor errante

- Pero, si habías dicho que te quedabas!

- No creo apropiado que un desconocido se quede en su casa.

- Eso es una tontería! En esta ciudad puedes vender bastante y mientras quedarte aquí!

- Es demasiado inocente y confiada...- dice el vendedor con una dulce sonrisa.

Estas palabras recordaron el día que Kaoru conoció a Kenshin e invitó a quedarse en su dojo...

- Por favor...- puso cara de súplica, cara que al errante cautivó.

- De acuerdo- suspira- sólo unos días...

- Me alegro, entonces... te esperamos para la cena?

- Sí- afirma- hasta luego, Kaoru-dono...- coge su caja de medicinas y sigue su camino.

Mientras, en una de la pequeñas salas del dojo, seguía un inmóvil Kenshin, terminando su té, al rato aparece Sanosuke y se tumba al lado de su amigo¿Dónde se ha metido Kyôshiro- pregunta sin preocupación.

- Se fue a vender.

- Qué te ha parecido mi nuevo colega? – pregunta el joven guerrero- Es muy majo, verdad?

- ...

El peli-castaño se percata por la inquietante mirada hacia el vacío del samurai- Te preocupa algo, Ken- pregunta serio.

- Oro? No! Sólo que...

- No te ha gustado Kyôshiro?

- No es eso...- mira a los ojos del muchacho- lleva una espada de 5 shaku, y he observado que a su espalda llevaba el símbolo del jin-jan...

- A qué te refieres? –pregunta abriendo los ojos.

- Cuentan las leyendas de un hombre que mató a más de mil personas en una batalla sangrienta- explica- un hombre sin piedad, poderoso y sin rival que portaba una espada de mismas características y en la espalda el signo dicho, pero hay algo que falla...

- Cuál- aún incrédulo.

- Los ojos...

- Qué le ocurre en los ojos?

- Tendrían que ser de color carmesí...

- Kenshin... n-no estarás hablando de...- intenta preguntar con dificultad de miedo.

- Sí- cierra los ojos y suspira- "Kyô ojos de demonio".

- Pero no puede ser- se levanta rápidamente- era sólo una leyenda inventada!

- También se dice que fue un hombre que existió, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro tras pelear contra un samurai mucho más joven que él, lo único fue, que no se encontró el cuerpo de ninguno...

- Y crees que Kyôshiro...

- No puedo probar nada, sus ojos son negros...

- Y los tuyos son azul-violeta bonachón y cuando te conviertes en Battosai son amarillos penetrantes!

- Pero...- cambia su expresión de preocupación a una más habitual- puede ser una coincidencia!

- Si no quieres que venga, se lo puedo decir.

- No, si ha tenido un pasado negro no hay que juzgarle por ello, igual que vosotros hicisteis conmigo, hay que darle una oportunidad- tranquiliza- y no parece ofensivo.

- De auerdo, yo te puedo asegurar que la espada que lleva nunca la ha desenfundado, está bien remendada.

- Me he fijado, y las ataduras son de hace mucho tiempo...

Ambos se quedan inmersos en sus pensamientos uno sentado al lado del otro.

- Hola chicos!

WAAAAAAAAAH- gritan.

- Eh! Que tan fea no soy! – exclama enfadada.

- Ah, eres tú Jo-chan, qué susto nos has pegado, podrías avisar con más cuidado! Ruidosa- riñe Sano a Kaoru.

- Sólo os quería decir que me voy al centro a comprar unas cosas al mercadillo, necesito una cinta nueva- explica situada en la puerta hacia el jardín.

- Te acompaño!

- C-cómo? Tú de compras- pregunta sorprendida.

- No! Voy hacia la consulta de Megumi para que me mire la mano.

- Ya decía yo... – se gira hacia Kenshin- Y tú que vas a hacer?

- Tengo que ir donde Saito, debo preguntarle unas cosas.

- Oh! Vaya...- dice triste, esperaba que el samurai hubiese aceptado para acompañarla- pues hasta luego Kenshin...

- Adiós Kaoru-dono!

Cada uno fue por su lado, Kenshin hacia Saito, Sano acompañó un poco a la kendoka y luego fue donde Megumi. La joven llega a un inmenso mercadillo donde se vendía de todo, ropa, alimentos, joyas, colonias, utensilios,… Miró unos cuantos lazos, había de muchos colores pero justo el que buscaba no encontraba- vaya, no está el tono de azul que yo quería…- se resignó y continuó su visita a los puestos. Dio un rodeo más y pensó en volver hacia el dojo pero una voz la llama- Hola Kaoru-dono!

La chica fija su atención a un joven sentado en el suelo con una pancarta que ponía "se venden medicinas", le observó mejor y resultaba ser…- Kyôshiro! Qué haces tu aquí?

- Pues haciendo mi trabajo- explica sonriente- vendiendo mis medicinas curalotodo!

- Ja, ja! Ya veo- se ríe divertida- y has vendido bastante?

- No mucho y eso que llevo toda la tarde aquí…- dice desanimado pero sin perder la sonrisa- Y usted? A qué ha venido?

- Ah! Yo… he venido a comprarme un lazo nuevo, pero no he encontrado alguno de mi gusto, justo el color que quería no quedaba.

- Te gustan los lazos?

- Sí, mucho- asiente.

El chico se levanta y se acerca a Kaoru- Entonces…- mete la mano en uno de los cajones de su caja de medicinas y saca algo envuelto- … espero que le guste esto…- agrega rascándose la cabeza.

- Para mi- se sorprende- Pero, por qué me regalas algo, Kyôshiro?

- Como me voy a quedar en su dojo una temporada no podía estar sin agradecérselo de alguna forma.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo! Si yo te he hospedado no era para nada a cambio!

- Bueno, lo abres o no- pregunta impaciente.

La muchacha empieza a desenvolver con cuidado el trapo que lo envolvía y al final ve un lazo de azul oscuro como la noche con una luna pintada en un lateral, ella abre los ojos como platos. Kyôshiro ve la reacción y teme que dicha reacción fuese de horror- No le gusta?

- Al contrario… es justo el que buscaba! Y además con el dibujo que tanto he estado buscando con el color- exclamaba contenta y emocionada.

- De verdad? Pues vaya casualidad! He acertado! Jaja- dice triunfante.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad… - agradece haciendo una reverencia.

- Al contrario, es a usted

Pues yo como agradecimiento, me le voy a poner ahora- se quita el lazo viejo que portaba y deja sus cabellos como el negro azabache caer sobre los hombros, el vendedor de medicinas observa dicho pelo, el cual precioso y luego los ojos de Kaoru viendo un brillo especial en ellos. Se recoge el pelo y ata su nuevo lazo dejándose su coleta de siempre.

- Qué tal me queda- pregunta como una niña con zapatos nuevos.

- Se ve preciosa, Kaoru-dono- contesta feliz.

- Toma- alza su mano hacia su amigo dejando ver su lazo viejo de color rojo- este te le regalo, es uno de mis favoritos, asi que cuídalo bien…- dice sonrojada.

- No puedo aceptarlo…

- En serio, cógelo…

- Que no pue…

- Eh dicho que te lo cojas! GRRR- grita con cara de malas pulgas.

- V-vale… - lo coge y lo coloca en el puñal de su espada- se ve bonito aquí, no?

- Sí, mucho-dice contenta.

- Pues yo creo que empezaré a recoger, no creo que venda mucho más…

- Te puedo esperar, ahora no tengo nada que hacer, así me acompañas a comprar comida y me ayudas a llevarla al dojo.

- Claro, no tardo- asiente.

Mientras, en la consulta del doctor Gensai, no se escuchaban mas que gritos e insultos, la gente de la sala de espera salían horrorizados de tal escándalo.

- Me haces daño, idiota Kitsune!

- Pues no haber utilizado de nuevo la mano derecha, cabeza de pollo- replica la doctora.

- Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes doctora de pacotilla- vuelve a quejarse.

- Ah, si- Megumi torna una mueca de enfado- Pues esta doctora de pacotilla es la que te cura gratis tu problemática mano a causa de tu estupidez!

Sanosuke iba a decir algo pero la contestación de la mujer le dejó sin habla, ella tenía razón, con lo cual, el guerrero soltó un bufido y se calló como un niño recién castigado.

- Bueno… qué tal van las cosas por el dojo- pregunta la mujer- Hace tiempo que no paso por allí- pregunta mientras empieza a vendarle la mano

- Pues como siempre, bueno no- recuerda- un amigo que conocí hace poco se va a quedar unos días en el dojo.

- Un amigo? Tuyo? Y cómo es que le han dejado pasar?

- Lo gracioso es que Kaoru ya le conocía de antes.

- Y eso- pregunta curiosa.

- Se le encontró esta mañana dirección al dojo, chocaron y como disculpa él le regaló una pomada para las heridas de Kenshin.

- Una pomada? Es médico, o qué- se extraña.

- No, es un vendedor de medicinas ambulante, y la pomada parece dar resultado…

- En serio? Entonces tendré que conocerle- corta la venda- Vas a ir ahora para allí, tontaina?

- Sí, boba…. AUCH- se queja de dolor ya que Megumi le aprieta al acabar de vendar.

- Bien, me voy contigo- dice mientras se quita el pañuelo de la cabeza- ya es tarde, el doctor Gensai seguirá por mi, llevo todo el día sin parar… uf…- suspira cansada.

Sano observa su expresión de cansancio, se levanta- Mientras terminas de recoger, iré a decírselo al doctor Gensai, enseguida te paso a buscar…- dice mientras cierra los ojos con cara de indiferencia y sale por la puerta. Al tanto, Megumi se queda sorprendida ante la reacción del muchacho- Tanto le he apretado la venda para que diga eso- se dice divertida.

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

Muchas gracias x tus ánimos, Ayame Fujumi, en verdad tenía pensado en dejar de hacer el fic, xo como veo que te esta gustando tanto y para que se conozca más SDK... PRSEGUIRÉ! JJOJOJOJO XD

DEJEN REVIEWS!

ATTE: MAKY KAOS


	3. Un nuevo samurai

_**Cap. 2 Un nuevo samurai...**_

En la comisaría de Tokyo se encontraba un hombre mirando por la ventana, fumándose un cigarrillo y ensimismados en sus sin fines de pensamientos pero fue interrumpido por un subordinado de policía- Señor Fujita, el señor Himura desea verle- avisa.

Saito, sin girarse ordena- Háganle pasar.

El pelirrojo entra en el despacho del lobo, este sigue de espaldas- Hola Saito- saluda.

Qué diablos quieres tú ahora?- da una calada al cigarro.

Venía para ver si me podías dar información sobre un hombre.

Esto último interesó al otro samurai, se giró y apagó el tabaco en un cenicero que estaba a rebosar de colillas- A quién quieres matar ahora?

Muy gracioso, pero no he venido para hacer chistes malos- expresa serio.

No tengo tiempo para jugar a los espías, battosai- asquea.

Sólo te estoy pidiendo información- replica.

El hombre alto suspira resignado y pregunta- Sobre quién?

Conoces la leyenda de Kyô ojos de demonio?

El hombre que mató a más de mil hombres en una batalla?- arquea una ceja.

Sí- afirma serio.

Claro que la conozco, que samurai no la conoce- se enciende otro cigarro- algunos dicen que existe y otros que es solo un mito.

Y tú qué piensas?

Yo?- se gira hacia la ventana y explica- Hace poco nos ha llegado un informe de que han visto a un hombre con esas características, mis hombres fueron a investigar pero en realidad era un vendedor de medicinas, cuando quisieron conseguir algo más de información desapareció.

Kenshin se queda por unos instantes pensativo.

Y a ti por qué te importa tanto ese hombre?- pregunta con resignación el lobo.

En el dojo está viviendo durante unos días ese vendedor de medicinas.

Estás seguro? Y qué hace allí?- cuestiona interesado.

Kaoru y Sano se hicieron amigos de él, parece buena persona pero detrás de ese espíritu apacible hay algo que me inquieta.

Asi que la señorita Kamiya ya ha vuelto a hospedar a otro loco vagabundo.

A quién te refieres?- pregunta con sarcasmo.

A ti, está claro.

Gracias por ser tan explícito…- con una gota.

Cómo se llama ese vendedor de medicinas?

Kyôshiro Mibu- aclara.

El nombre completo hizo que ha Saito se le cayese el cigarro de la boca.

La noche estaba cayendo, pero aún unos rayos de luz caían sobre las colinas de las montañas, Kaoru iba junto a Kyôshiro, quien llevaba una gran tanda de compras sobre sus espaldas- Oiga, Kaoru-dono…

Si, Kyôshiro?

Hacía falta comprar todo esto?- intenta decir agotado del peso.

Kaoru mira hacia arriba pensante sin parar de caminar, cambia el gesto de risa tonta y responde- La verdad es que no, jeje!- Al vendedor errante le cae una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza.

En la comisaría...

Has dicho Kyôshiro Mibu?- pregunta esta vez serio.

Sí, por qué?- dice sorprendido ante la reacción anterior del policía.

Ese hombre, es quién venció a Kyô ojos de demonio…

Qu-qué!- exclama.

En esa batalla final, ambos lucharon sin descanso, Mibu estuvo apunto de vencerle pero un meteorito cayó justo donde ellos se encontraban, desde entonces nunca más se supieron de ellos, ni siquiera se encontraron sus cuerpos.

Esto ya no puede ser tanta coincidencia… pero…- se para unos segundos- entonces, qué habrá pasado con Kyô?

En eso ya no te puedo ayudar, aunque… ese samurai porta una espada de 5 shaku?

Así es.- afirma.

Quizás es un trofeo que se quedó por vencer a Kyô…

Es posible- mira por la ventana y observa que ya va siendo muy tarde- oh, no! Kaoru me va a reñir, es muy tarde!

Tu mujercita te tiene controlado, eh?- sonríe irónico.

Muy gracioso Saito, gracias por todo- se marcha.

No, gracias a ti Battosai…- una mueca de felicidad retorcida se dibuja en su cara.

Ya hemos llegado!- grita Kaoru de alegría.

E- en serio? – resopla un pobre Kyôshiro cansado de llevar toda la compra.

Ya era hora! Me muero de hambre!- se queja Yahiko mientras le recibe- Oye, Ken, qué hay para cen…- no termina la frase al ver que el hombre que acompañaba a Kaoru no era el pelirrojo- Ey! Y Kenshin?

Aún no ha vuelto?- pregunta extrañada.

No! Pensé que estaba contigo… pero creo que te has encontrado a otro pobre sustituto para aguantar todas tus compras…- señala al pobre vendedor que yacía en el suelo.

Kyôshiro!- corre a ayudarle- lo siento! Se me había olvidado… ahora te quito las cosas de la espalda.

Gr-gracias- balbucea mientras coge aire.

Y quién va a hacer la cena?- dice el más joven.

Qué os parece si vamos al Akabeko?- propone la kendoka.

SIIIIII!- gritan Yahiko y Sanosuke.

Todos se quedan mirando al nuevo "invitado".

Y tú cuando apareciste?

Je, je, acabo de llegar y además justo a tiempo!- dice alegremente.

El señor Himura no viene?- cuestiona el vendedor de medicinas.

Le dejaré una nota diciendo que se dirija allí cuando llegue- añade la morena.

Seguro que no le importará si vamos antes?

Claro que no! Mi querido amigo! Vayamos!- agrega el guerrero cogiendo del brazo al chico y arrastrándole.

Ya has terminado de escribirle la nota, tardona?- pregunta impaciente el pequeño.

Sí, vayamos!

Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando- se dice un Kenshin caminando deprisa- seguro que Kaoru está preocupada por mi, conociéndola…- entra al dojo pero ve que no hay ruidos ni nadie- Dónde se habrán metido?- el rato observa en una mesita una nota con la letra de Kaoru; " Kenshin, nos hemos ido a cenar al Akabeko, sentimos no haberte esperado pero no sabíamos dónde estabas, te esperamos, a no ser que Sanosuke y Yahiko se hayan comido todo antes… Kaoru"- deja de nuevo la nota y se dirige hacia el restaurante.

Comidaaaaa!- gritan al unísono los dos más glotones de los cuatro.

Que aproveche!- dice Tae.

Gracias Tae!- agradece Kaoru.

Kenshin?

Ah! Vendrá algo más tarde, no creo que tarde…- dice algo preocupada.

He dicho que no! (voz desconocida)

Todo el grupo se gira hacia el gran grito y ven unas mesas mas adelante un hombre de pie gritando a un grupo de "amigos"- Otra vez unos borrachos- dice con indiferencia Yahiko.

Cómo me vuelvas a contradecir te la cargas, estúpido!

Estúpido yo?- replica otro- mira quién fue a hablar!

Al rato llega Tae a calmar la situación para no ahuyentar la clientela- Perdonen señores, creo que no deberían beber más y sobre todo no griten.

Uno de los borrachos se levanta y grita furioso- UNA MUJER NO TIENE QUE DAR ÓRDENES A UN HOMBRE!- apunto estaba de pegarla pero un puñetazo hace caerle al suelo.

Borrachos inútiles! Les ha dicho la señorita que se callen, pero yo os ordeno iros!- exclama Sanosuke buscando bronca (qué raro en él… �.�)

Todos los hombres se levantan y enseñan sus puños.

De acuerdo… Vayamos fuera…

Oh! No! Otra vez peleas…- se lamenta la pobre dueña del restaurante.

Una vez fuera, Yahiko y Sano hacen frente a una veintena de hombres.

De dónde han salido tantos de repente?- pregunta el joven samurai.

Por lo que se ve, han llamado a más de sus amiguitos… jeje… será divertido…- ríe divertido el castaño.

Un hombre gigantesco y gordo encabeza al grupo y dice- Bien muchachos, acabar con esa cabeza de pollo y ese renacuajo! Adelante!- hace señal de atacar pero el se queda atrás observando.

Golpes, puñetazos, envestidas… El grupo de los borrachos iban perdiendo.

Este Sano siempre está igual- dice malhumorada Kaoru desde un lado mientras observaba la pelea.

Sí, es algo broncas, pero no hay motivos para pelearse así…- agrega Kyôshiro al lado de la kendoka.

Sí, la pena es que no esté aquí……- un brazo se desliza por su cuello y la levanta estrangulandola- AAAAAGH!

Kaoru!- grita mientras ve como el hombre alto y gordo, que había estado sólo mirando, la tenía cogida.

Mierda! Han cogido a Kaoru!- exclama el guerrero mientras se defiende de los ataques.

No podemos ir a ayudarla!- replica Yahiko- Cada vez salen más tipos de estos!- golpea con su espada de madera.

Kyôshiro! Ayúdala! No te quedes parado!

Cómo no os rindáis, ahorco a esta preciosidad, o mejor aún creo que me la llevaré como diversión personal… JOJOJO!- ríe el gordo victorioso.

S-suéltala!- advierte el joven moreno.

Quién lo dice? Tú?- le mira de arriba a bajo- si eres un flacucho y encima estás temblando de miedo- le lanza una patada al estómago dejando al joven en el suelo. Este se vuelve a levantar vomitando algo de sangre por el golpe.

Ky- Kyôshiro- la chica intenta pedir ayuda pero cada vez la estrangulaba más.

Por favor, suéltala o vendr�!

Quién vendr�?- pregunta extrañado- estúpido! Me has cansado! Mejor la mato delante de ti!- Kaoru se queja de dolor cada vez que apretaba más y más.

Kaoru!- gritan sus amigos sin poder moverse ante tantos contrincantes- Joder! Dónde se ha metido Kenshin?- se enfada Sano.

De pronto, un aura de poder aparece dejando a todos paralizados.

Ese poder? –se dice.

Eso es que Kenshin está por aquí, nadie tiene ese poder de espíritu!- grita victorioso Yahiko pero se desvanece esa felicidad al ver que no se encontraba dicho samurai ante ellos.

Si no es Kenshin, entonces…- se giran hacia Kyôshiro que aún permanecía inmóvil, de pie, con la cabeza agachada y con la espada desenfundada.

No puede ser! Esta energía proviene de… Kyôshiro!- dice sorprendido.

Ha desenfundado su espada! Nunca lo había hecho!

Vaya, vaya… Asi que el flacucho se ha enfadado, eh?- dice sarcástico el hombre que amenazaba.

El samurai desaparece y a continuación reaparece detrás del gran hombre.

Qué demonios has hecho? Así es como luchas? Si no me has tocado!

Es que no lo has oído?- una voz grave sale de la boca de Kyôshiro.

Oír el qué?- pregunta enfadándose.

Kaoru se percata de que la voz del vendedor de medicinas había cambiado a un tono más grave y cruel.

La voz del viento divino! JAJAJAJA- exclama riendo vilmente.

Un chorro de sangre sale de la boca del que sujetaba a la chica, las fuerzas le desaparecen y tira aun lado a la muchacha, una de sus piernas se desprende del resto de su cuerpo, a continuación los brazos, la cabeza, el torso,… dejándolo descuartizado totalmente.

Todos los secuaces huyen de miedo dejando de acosar a Sano y Yahiko, estos aprovechando se acercan a socorrer a la joven.

Estás bien?- ayuda a levantar a su tutora.

El alto guerrero sigue mirando estupefacto a su conocido- Qué es ese instinto asesino?

Kaoru alza la cabeza y observa horrorizada el cadáver que yacía ante ellos, luego mira a su frente y ve al que había hecho tal carnicería- Kyôshiro?- pregunta con miedo.

Yo no soy Kyôshiro!- grita furioso- Soy Kyô!- levanta su cabeza dejando ver una mirada asesina color carmesí.

No puede ser! Eres… Kyô ojos de demonio!- dice asustado Sanosuke.

* * *

Notas de autor:

JUJUJU... Kyo xfin aparece!

Gracias por leer mi fic a Yume, Kaoken y Kaoryu! Aunque no haya tenido muchos reviews seguiré escribiéndolo!

JA NE Y DEJEN REVIEWS XFI! Q ESO ME ANIMA!

atte: Maky Kaos


	4. Kyô, Ojos de Demonio

**Cap.4 Kyô, Ojos de Demonio**

_Kaoru alza la cabeza y observa horrorizada el cadáver que yacía ante ellos, luego mira a su frente y ve al que había hecho tal carnicería- Kyôshiro?- pregunta con miedo._

_- Yo no soy Kyôshiro!- grita furioso- Soy Kyô!- levanta su cabeza dejando ver una mirada asesina color carmesí._

_No puede ser! Eres… Kyô ojos de demonio!- dice un asustado Sanosuke_.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vaya, hasta aquí me conocen... qué honor- añade irónico.

D-dónde está Kyôshiro?- interroga la chica.

El demonio se señala- Aquí dentro, y es un pesado! Ya era hora de que saliera, me estaba aburriendo el no poder matar...- explica maquiavélico.

"Tsk! Mierda, ojalá estuviese aquí Kenshin!"- piensa el guerrero

Veamos... – su mirada se fija en la joven- cómo te llamas?

K-Kaoru...- responde algo asustada.

Vaya, vaya...- la coge del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

Tú, no la toques!- exige Yahiko anteponiéndose en el medio.

Y tú quién coño eres enano?- pregunta con sarcasmo.

Yahiko Moujin, ojos de borracho o quién seas! Si tocas a esta mujer te mato!

Kyô levanta la cabeza y su vista baja directo al muchacho poniendo una expresión malvada mientras se ríe- Jajajajaja! Vete con tu madre niñato!

Esto hartó al aprendiz por lo que decidió atacarle- Ahora verás!

PAAAF!

Yahiko!- gritan Kaoru y Sano.

El chico cayó al suelo por un puñetazo en el estómago- Tienes mucho coraje pequeño, me agradará luchar contra ti cuando te tomes en serio las peleas- vuelve a girar su mirada hacia la kendoka y va hacia ella, en esto, Sanosuke es el que se interpone.

Huye de aquí Kaoru! Yo me encargo! Si te ocurriese algo Kenshin no me lo perdonaría!

Kenshin?- pregunta con curiosidad el asesino de mil hombres- Je! Tengo ganas de conocerle...

Lo dudo porque la paliza que te voy a dar no te dejará con vida!- exclama e intenta arrearle uno de sus famosos puñetazos, pero solo roza la cara de Kyô por un ligero movimiento de cabeza, a continuación decide darle una patada y ocurre igual. Lo esquiva fácilmente, y así, a todos los ataques del luchador.

Es sólo eso lo que sabes hacer? Hasta tu ridículo amiguito el renacuajo tiene más posibilidades que tú!- dispuesto estaba a darle una rápida estocada de su espada pero algo se interpone haciéndole parar en seco.

Para! – exclama Kaoru tapándose para proteger a su amigo- No le mates! Es a mí a la que quieres!- se destapa mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Kaoru! Estás loca? Apártate!- grita Sano.

Kyô retrocede unos pasos al ver esa imagen- "Tsk! No puedo moverme!" – piensa, baja su arma y se acerca a la joven a escasos metros de su cara- Te has salvado por los pelos chiquilla... Gracias a Kyôshiro que me da la lata desde dentro para no matarte... pero la próxima vez seré yo quien decida tu porvenir... jejeje- se retira otra vez y enfunda su espada- eres la 3ª mujer a la que no mato...- a continuación, el cuerpo del samurai cae al suelo. Kaoru, no sabe si aproximarse o quedarse quieta.

No te muevas de ahí, Kao!- ordena Sanosuke- Yo me acercaré!- se dirige hacia el cuerpo y mide su pulso- Aún está vivo...

La pierna del chico es agarrada con fuerza, este se sobresalta y observa que quien le agarraba era dicho cuerpo- S-sano... suke- consigue decir.

Kyôshiro? Eres tú?- pregunta mirando los ojos del hombre, eran de color negro.

Qué a ocurrido?- se levanta sobándose la cabeza

No recuerdas nada?

No... -se gira hacia Kaoru y ve las lágrimas que aún seguían en los ojos de ella, asustado corre rápido hacia ella y la agarra- Estás bien Kaoru! Te ha hecho algo!- pregunta muy preocupado.

La joven aún asustada y al ver que se trataba de su amigo le abraza fuerte mientras llora.

Kaoru! Por favor dime! Te ha tocado?- seguía queriendo saber exaltado mientras él también abraza a la chica.

No! No me ha hecho nada! Qué te ha pasado Kyôshiro? Por qué te has comportado así?- preguntaba entre sollozos.

Qué a pasado aquí?

Kenshin! – exclama Yahiko- llegas tarde!

Y esta masacre?- pregunta asustado al ver el cuerpo descuartizado, mira a su amigo Sano pero ve que está atónito observando al vendedor de medicinas mientras balbuceaba- él es...K-Kyô...

Cómo dices!- el pelirrojo se gira y ve a Kyôshiro y Kaoru abrazados. Un extraño sentimiento invadió a Kanshin al observar dicha escena pero lo evitó al ver que la chica lloraba, se dirige rápido hacia ellos- Kaoru! Estás bien?

S-sí- dice mientras se aleja del abrazo- no te preocupes.

Mira al otro samurai - Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Kyôshiro no decía nada, tenía la cabeza baja y con una expresión triste- Creo que debo irme... Lo siento a todos... en especial a ti Kaoru...- se gira sobre sus talones y se va.

Espera! –grita la morena, él no hizo caso y siguió caminando.

Kenshin – llama el guerrero a su amigo- te lo iré contando por el camino al dojo, mejor que regresemos antes de que llegue la policía.

Tienes razón, Yahiko vete yendo con Kaoru! Sano y yo mejor nos quedamos a explicar lo ocurrido!

Si!- coge a su profesora que estaba confundida y se van.

Mientras los dos compañeros caminaban más despacio para así uno de ellos enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, al igual que Kenshin cuenta lo que había hablado con Saito y alega- me temía algo de esto...

Nunca pensaría algo así de Kyôshiro...- dice el castaño

Cuando alguien tiene como una "doble personalidad" se acuerda de lo que hace, normalmente, cuando me convierto en battosai- su cara torna a una más seria y aprieta los puños- recuerdo todo...

Pero él parecía tan confundido... Es como si el espíritu de Kyô estuviese encerrado en el cuerpo de Kyôshiro! - exclama Sano.

Si Kyôshiro fue capaz de vencer a Kyô... hay algo extraño aquí...

Qué a pasado? Creía que ya no matabas...- una voz aparece tras ellos.

El cara chupado! – exclama desilusionado Sanosuke.

Yo también me alegro de verte cabeza de pollo- añade Saito.

Tu mote es peor!- chincha.

No he venido a perder el tiempo para hablar con debiluchos como tu...- gira hacia Kenshin ignorando al "alagado".

Cómo te atreves a ignorarme! Chimenea andante!- replica enfadado.

Ha sido obra suya? – pregunta el lobo al samurai.

Sí...

Dónde se ha ido?

Se marchó poco después de mi llegada.

Debo encontrarle, es buscado desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que casi le tenemos debemos detenerle, podría seguir matando sin piedad –mira de nuevo al pelirrojo- si sabes algo de su paradero dímelo!- exige.

No tenemos por qué decirte nada! – grita Sanosuke.

Deberías callarte que estas más guapo niñato! Podría detenerte por "involucración" de asesinato, asi que largaos de aquí! –insulta y vuelve con el pelotón de policías ignorando la contestación del chico.

Creo que deberíamos volver para ver a Kaoru- añade Kenshin.

De acuerdo.

Cuando Kaoru y Yahiko llegan al dojo, el chico se sienta junto a ella y pregunta- Qué tal te encuentras?

Bien, gracias Yahiko, te importaría prepararme un baño?- pide.

Claro, ahora vuelvo, enseguida está listo- obedece sin rechistar al ver el estado de su profesora.

La kendoka seguía sentada pensativa- "Por que se ha comportado así? Tenía una mirada aterradora y asesina, al igual que su espíritu, me daba miedo... es igual que Kenshin cuando..."- pone sus manos en la cabeza- "Qué me ocurre! Yo al que quiero es a Kenshin! Por qué me preocupo por Kyôshiro? Solo le conozco de dos días... Dónde estará ahora?"- de pronto la imagen de esa mirada de ojos negros tan tristes aparece en su mente- "Parecía tan dolido, sólo, asustado..."- se levanta y se va corriendo.

Minutos después Yahiko vuelve- Kaoru! Ya está...! – no acaba al ver que no se encontraba la susodicha- Kaoru! Dónde estás?- no obtuvo respuesta, temiéndose lo peor corre fuera del dojo y al salir por la puerta choca contra un fuerte abdomen haciéndole caer al suelo.

Yahiko!- exclama un hombre alto- por qué ibas corriendo?

Sano! Kenshin! –grita incorporándose- Kaoru a desaparecido!

Qué?- se exalta Kenshin.

No estabas vigilándola?- riñe Sanosuke.

Estaba preparando el baño que me ordenó y al momento desapareció!

Tsk! Habrá que buscarla!- se gira hacia su amigo de la coleta.

El samurai aprieta los puños y susurra en alto- Como la toque...

Sus dos compañeros retroceden al ver que su mirada estaba tornándose a un color algo dorado- K-Kenshin?

Vayamos a buscarla! Seguro que Kyô ha tenido algo que ver! – sale corriendo, los dos chicos se miran, se encogen de hombros y le siguen.

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

Ya volví! Jeje! Como prometí Yume escribí sin tanta tardanza este capítulo!

Qué os ha parecido?

_**Anna Kasamy**_: Gracias por leer el fic y me alegro que te vaya gustando ya que aún este anime no es muy conocido... u.uU

_**Yume Fijimi**_: Hola de nuevo! Pos quizás si que meta algún que otro personaje de SDK, xo más adelante... Ja ne!

Bueno! Seguiré escribiendo el fic (xo con tranquilidad XD) nos vemos en el siguiente cap.! Dejad REVIEWS!

atte: Maky Kaos


	5. El lago

_**Cap. 5 El lago**_

Una joven morena corría sin rumbo por la orilla del río con el objetivo de encontrar a su amigo. Miró por muchos sitios pero no le encontraba, dada por vencida decide volver al dojo ya que la noche estaba cayendo y el sol se escondía poco a poco entre las montañas- Deben estar preocupados por mí, no he dicho nada- mira hacia los lados y se da cuenta de algo- Oh, no! Me he alejado mucho de la ciudad y no se dónde estoy!- observa de nuevo su alrededor- estoy en un pequeño bosque de las afueras, estaba demasiado preocupada y no me di cuenta por dónde iba- una gota cae sobre su cabeza.

Decide retroceder, y así, al menos volvería hacia la ciudad pero lo que hizo fue perderse más, oye el ruido de agua- hay un río cerca de aquí, podré beber algo de agua y descansar…- aparta unos cuantos arbustos hasta llegar a un pequeño lago- No sabía que hubiese un lago tan bonito por aquí, parece mentira que sea de Tokyo, jejeje…- ríe tontamente pero gira su cabeza al notar una presencia, mira mejor y ve a alguien sentado. Se acerca y reconoce esa figura.

Kyôshiro!

Kaoru-dono! Qué hace aquí!- pregunta sorprendido mientras se levanta.

Por fin te encuentro!

Me estaba buscando? Por qué!

Esto… estaba preocupada- se sonroja.

No tenías por qué, después de lo que la hice…- dice triste.

No fue tu culpa! Se que no lo hiciste tú, sino… Kyô…

Por eso mismo- agacha la cabeza- podría ser un peligro y no quiero dañarla.

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza- "Eso mismo es lo que me dice Kenshin"- piensa.

Será mejor que vuelva a casa, ya a anochecido.

Ella mira el cielo y era verdad, las estrellas lucían y la luna casi llena se reflejaba en el lago.

Ehm… el problema es que no me acuerdo del camino…- alza su cabeza y pide tímidamente- podrías acompañarme?

Bueno… yo… es que…

Qué ocurre?

Que yo también me he perdido! JEJEJEJE- ríe muy tontamente.

Una gran gota aparece sobre la cabeza de la kendoka.

Entonces pasaremos aquí la noche hasta que se haga de día, será más fácil encontrar el camino- dice Kaoru.

P-pasar la noche?- pregunta algo exaltado el vendedor.

Hay algún problema?- interroga inocente.

N-no! Qué va! – se sonroja.

Lo malo es que ha refrescado mucho…

No te preocupes, haré una hoguera- añade mientras se va.

La muchacha se sienta en la orilla mientras piensa- "Todos estarán muy preocupados, en especial Kenshin… debí haber avisado pero…"- sus pensamientos son de repente interrumpidos por un ruido.

BBRRRRRRRGGGGGG

Uy! – gran gota en la cabeza- Creo que tengo hambre…- se dice al oir el ruido que provenía de su estómago, mira al lago y se le ocurre una idea- Voy a pescar algo, así Kyôshiro y yo cenaremos algo.

Se acerca a la orilla poniéndose encima de una piedra para llegar mejor a los peces que pasaba- Mierda! Está algo oscuro todo y no veo nada- se agacha colocándose de rodillas y se remanga el kimono, cuando ve un reflejo de un pez mete sus manos pero no logra cogerlo- Jo! Son muy rápidos y está, algo lejos…- se acerca más al agua.

Kaoru-dono! Qué hace? –exclama Kyôshiro con un manojo de ramas.

Esto asustó a la joven e hizo que perdiese el equilibrio, con lo cual, acabó cayendo al agua- KYYYAAAAA!

El moreno suelta las ramas y corre hacia la joven para recogerla.

Oh, no! Me he calado entera…- se apena.

.Menos mal que no era profundo, qué estaba intentando hacer?

Conseguir algo de cena!- replica mientras se incorpora.

No tenía por qué molestarse.

Llegan a la orilla y Kyôshiro enciende la hoguera- Así podrá estar más caliente, está empapada, podría coger un resfriado!

Bueno, para eso eres un vendedor de medicinas, podrás curarme, no?- bromea

Eh… s-sí!- responde cortante.

ATCHUUUS!- estornuda.

Ves? Ya empiezas a estornudar.

Esque tengo el kimono calado- agrega.

El chico suspira y se quita la parte de arriba de su kimono y se lo cede a la chica.

Pero tú tendrás frío!

Yo ya llevo tiempo durmiendo en la calle, no te preocupes- sonríe cariñoso.

Ruborizada lo acepta y se coloca encima.

Mientras entras en calor iré a por algo de comer, se remanga los pantalones y se mete al agua.

Kaoru se queda sorprendida por la rapidez que tenía al pescar, movimientos tan rápidos como el de los samurais- Listo! Ya tenemos la cena!

Poco después, ambos comían tranquilamente, en eso, Kaoru se queda observando al hombre- " Me recuerda a Kenshin, tan amable y siempre intentando ser apacible y ayudar, encima me tratan los dos igual, además también tienen otra personalidad"- piensa pero algo hizo ruborizarse- "No, no, no! Solo existe un Kenshin!"

Mibu se gira al ver la reacción de la chica- Le ocurre algo?

No! N-nada! Solo que estoy cansada!- responde y se tumba.

La noche pasaba y el chico de ojos negros seguía insomnio, de vez en cuando observaba a la joven que dormía en el suelo para saber su estado. De pronto, vio que empezaba a tiritar.

Kaoru-dono! Está bien? está despierta?

S-sí, no consigo dormir, tengo frío y me duele todo- agrega con una expresión de malestar.

Kyôshiro se acerca y la toma la temperatura- estás ardiendo! Sabía que cogerías catarro!- exclama, coge unas medicinas de su caja, lo prepara y se lo da a su acompañante- Tómate esto, te aliviará los dolores.

Ella obediente se lo toma y vuelve a recostarse pero aún así seguía teniendo frío. El vendedor de medicinas observa apenado.

K-Kyôshiro…- llama.

Dime.

Podrías dormir abrazado a mi?- pregunta colorada y con vergüenza.

Qu-qué! –grita.

L-lo siento! Es que… COF COF! No es verdad que con el calor de los cuerpos es bueno para los catarros?

S-sí…- seguía atónito.

Parece mentira que seas vendedor de medicinas…

Pero no te incomodará que duerma un asesino abrazado a ti?

Kyôshiro…- se queda sentada- te voy a decir una cosa… esto también se lo dije a alguien muy importante para mi- coge aire- Tu pasado no me importa ni el otro "yo" que tengas, la primera vez que te conocí supe que eras muy buena persona, además, cuando te transformaste en Kyô, gracias a ti el no me mató ya que tú se lo impediste desde dentro.

Cómo lo sabes!

El propio "Kyô lo dijo.

La cara de Kyôshiro se tornó a una muy triste- En esos momentos pude controlarle pero… la próxima vez quizás no pueda, por de ese demonio he matado a mucha gente y por eso todos me tienen miedo…

En ese caso, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte y no huiré- sonríe apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

Gracias Kaoru-dono.

Mmmm… me voy a dormir… COF COF! Tengo sueño- se acurruca pero seguía tiritado.

La muchacha nota algo de calor alrededor suyo y unos brazos la rodean- S-siento esta intromisión- se disculpa nervioso.

N-no te preiocupes- dice algo sonrojada pero a la vez aliviada por el calor- además yo te lo he pedido.

Eh… s-sí!

Buenas noches y… Gracias…- agradece y al poco rato se queda dormida.

Al ver que el sueño había inundado tan rápido a la chica contesta- No, gracias a ti por creer en mi, Kaoru…- sonríe abrazándola más fuerte para protegerla y se queda dormido.

Un poco más lejos, una sombra les observaba tras los árboles con un aura de furia a su alrededor.

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

Como veis sigo con la historia! Os prometo no dejarla a medias ni nada! Pero la haré poco a poco ya que tengo otro fic pendiente con mucha demanda... XD Pero seguiré con el fic de SDK y RK! JOJOJOJO!

Yume Fujimi: Veo que eres perspicaz Yume... jejeje. Pero en el próximo cap. sabrás como es la reacción de Kenshin! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Kao-ryu: No te preocupes, no dejaré el fic, le terminaré, lo prometo!

Harumi: Weno, te dejo mi e-mail para que me agregues y asi conversar por correo o mesenger, ok? Gracias por las felicitaciones! JAJAJAJA! Con esos animos que me has dado como para no continuar! MUCHÏSIMAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD!

Miko Yui: Weno, creo que las dudas ya te las quite al conversar por el mesenger, no? Me alegra que te guste el fic, ya sabes, cualquier otra duda pregunta, ok? Ja ne!

_DOMO ARIGATO!_

**atte: Maly Kaos**


End file.
